(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking clip for securing a bolt in position in a slot in one of two panel members to be separably joined together, particularly a desk top and pedestal supporting the top. In particular, the present invention relates to a locking clip which is secured to one of the panel members over the slot in this member to hold the head of a bolt depending from the adjacent panel member in position in the slot.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art is particularly set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,383,068 to MacLean; 2,709,390 to Smith; 2,999,125 to Young; 3,178,987 to Reese et al; 3,888,064 to Basile; 3,491,820 to Ostling; 3,634,983 to Welch; 3,996,718 to Welch; and 4,470,716 to Welch.
In the Ostling and Welch patents, the locking tab is integral with the fastening clip defining the slot for engaging the head of the bolt which holds the panel members together. The clip has an intricate construction since it performs a dual function, i.e. holding and locking. Also the whole clip must be made of the same type of steel. Such a clip is relatively expensive. The clip can be dislodged in use because of the small size of the clip.
Reese describes a retainer clip; however the clip is freely moveable with the pin around the axis of the pin and would not be suitable for joining panel members together since the retainer clip can slide from the locked position. In Young the clip is not secured to the insulator which can slide apart. Smith shows a clip which is not secured to the panel and thus would not provide positive locking. MacLean and Basile show the use of locking rings which can easily be displaced along the surfaces of the members being joined together.
The problem faced by the prior art is to provide positive locking of a bolt in a slot in one of the panel members so that the panel members can not be displaced in a direction parallel to the surfaces of the panel members causing them to come apart. There is a significant risk of injury and liability should this happen with a desk top and pedestal supporting the top.